Story Ideas and Challenges
by sonicsparkleboom
Summary: I will post ideas that I have, that I either have no faith in my ability to write a good story for, or that I just don't have time for. Please leave a review or message me if you start on one of the ideas, I'd like to follow the story as you write it.
1. Chapter 1 (no World Break)

Seiken Tsukai no World Break: story challenge

Satsuki and Shizuno are killed by the dragon. Moroha, in a rage, suicides himself to injure the dragon. the dragon sleeps to recover from the injury. 100 years later, Moroha is reincarnated and begins to remember all three of his past lives.


	2. Logic and wills (Black bullet)

Black bullet

Rentarō becomes infected with the gastrea virus when he injects it into his body to save himself during the fight with Kagetane. He fights with it each day to remain human, but through his will to live he suppresses it, becoming the first male cursed child. However if his will wavers he will express battle-lust, then blood-lust, and finally turn into a gastrea.


	3. Delicate balance (Black Bullet)

Black Bullet

Delicate balance

Rentaro was infected with the gastrea virus as a child. Suppressing it with his will to live, he had a surgery to implant high quality vibranium in him as a right leg, right arm, and left eye. The vibranium suppresses the virus in him, but slowly kills him, lending him a delicate balance that is tipped only by his desire to remain human with Enju. Rentaro must inject himself with the virus during the second fight with Hiruko Kagetane at the harbor to remain alive, leading to the balance being dipped into cursed child territory and causing Rentaro to require the same medication as Enju to keep the virus at bay. He does this in secret to keep Enju from worrying about losing him.


	4. Give me a name (Black Bullet)

Black Bullet

(Insert name here)

Abandoned by society when the gastrea virus first broke out, Rentaro survived in the forest hunting the gastrea for 10 years. Having feasted on the gastrea for years, he became corrupted by the virus, but, having given up his humanity, he retained his intelligence and gained the desire to save others from the same fate. However, being a gastrea, he can't help as much as he wants, the best he can do is defend the Tokyo Area from the Gastrea. At least that's all he could do, until he met a young girl by the name of Enju, who could manipulate the form of Gastrea she trusts… however uncommon they were. They partner up and she gives Rentaro a 15-year-old girl's body…All because he couldn't talk…the best part? Her power only works once every ten years per Gastrea.


	5. Black bullet Challange 1

Rentaro got drunk at the age of 15 and had a kid.

How does he treat the kid and/or raise the kid?


	6. Rocky Road to hell ( Cold Steel)

trails of cold steel

time travel

the basic idea is to incorporate new game( Plus) , if possible three runs, you can start anywhere you want the, fourth or second run-through, personally I think it would be easier to start on the 4th run through as this would make rean be disillusioned of anything him doing actually affecting the world around him however you could also show that his training actually stays around. my idea for making the time travel possible is the time and space sepith he is carrying reacts to valammar and causes of temporal Distortion of some sort that sends him back to the train as he is arriving in Trista even despite him not having any on him II run through it's still happened causing him become disillusioned that anything he does would remain that he would be forced to continually repeat these six to eight months of his life for eternity. yet despite his disillusionment he still Treasures the bond that he has forged with his friends in class VII.

honestly I can see this story going one of two ways, the way I actually outline what's the temporal Distortion and also the path of infinite loops, of which I would also like to see a story like this. personal preference of mine would be the pairing, specifically Rean X Fie however I am open to other pairings honestly it's up to you guys whether there's a paring at all and what that pairing is. one way you could work in the combat links and just links in general would be one way links where rean has like level 4 or 5 towards the other members of Class 7 and they would have a combat link of two or three with him. I think that's an interesting idea as he would have already known all of their fighting style and thus would be able to understand what they are going for quite easily however since they don't have their memories they wouldn't know his fighting style and thus would not be able to coordinate very well with him. the reason why I would like to see an infinite Loops version of this is the one just because infinite Loops is awesome and another is it would also quite easily explain the items in the game and how you can have only 99 of each item but 99 of each and every item.


End file.
